1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus or means for generating power such as electricity to be used directly or stored in batteries or other storing means.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 185, subclasses 3, 15, 19 and 20 through 23, disclosed Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 1,302, reissued Apr. 15, 1862; Marnette, U.S. Pat. No. 39,682, issued Jun. 10, 1873; and Zbar, U.S. Pat. No. 1,586,728.
Russell discloses a gear type transmission in which it appears that two drive spur gears transmit rotation to a single driven spur gear with the single driven gear being rotationally supported by a sliding bearing to prevent the two drive gears from binding.
Marnette discloses a device for rotating a pulley which, in turn, drives machinery through a belt. The device includes a rotatable platform for supporting a horse. The horse is harnessed directly to a spindle in a manner to cause the spindle to rotate when the horse walks around the platform. The platform is geared to one end of the spindle so that if the horse makes the platform rotate, the rotation of the platform will also cause the spindle to rotate. The pulley is attached to the other end of the spindle.
Zbar discloses a portable electric current generating plant consisting of a two wheeled cart with a generator connected to one of the wheels so that the generator is driven when the cart is moved.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. More specifically, none of the above patents disclose or suggest an apparatus including power generating means for generating power when rotatably driven; drive axle means for rotatably driving the power generating means when rotated; platform means supported by the drive axle means for rotating the drive axle means when moved; and vehicle means attached to the platform means for moving the platform means.